


In the dead of night

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik e Charles e le parole non dette (ma pensate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la tripla Drabble Night organizzata tra il 05/04/13 e il 07/04/13 in onore di [Charme](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=97214), [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) e [Rowena](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1880). Pacchetti di Charme.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ARIETE + SCHINIERI_  
>  Fandom: Marvel (X-Men)  
> Personaggio: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (+ Charles Xavier/Professor X)  
> Prompt: [I was made for loving you - Kiss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diKz9udywg4)

**In the dead of night**  
 _203 parole - non betata; introspettiva, romantica e spero non troppo OOC. Con questi due mi viene bene l'angst, ma con le scene romantiche mi sento sempre a rischio... Può essere letta sia in chiave First Class che in chiave classica._  
   
«Charles» lo chiama Erik, voce dura e graffiante come sempre.  
È notte fonda. Sono infilati nel letto di Charles, in uno di quei weekend in cui il grande Magneto si prende una vacanza dai suoi piani di conquista dell’universo e fugge alla Scuola per tornare ad essere solo Erik. È notte fonda, ma Charles non fatica a distinguere gli occhi spesso glaciali che lo scrutano con una determinazione insolita. Lo sguardo di Erik è sempre determinato, sì, ma non determinato  _in quel modo_. C’è qualcosa che gli frulla in testa, qualcosa di grosso, e Charles è tentato per un attimo di infrangere la sua promessa (“Giuro di non mettermi a ficcanasare tra i tuoi pensieri, Erik, ma niente elmo a letto!”) e di trovare da solo la risposta.  
Quello che non si aspetta è che sia Erik stesso a indicarsi una tempia e rivolgergli un cenno di assenso, incoraggiandolo a fare quel che gli ha proibito per tanto, troppo tempo.  
   
 _CredodiesseredestinatoateNoncredidiesseredestinatoame?NonnehomaiabbastanzaditeStanottevoglio-_  
   
Quando Charles riemerge dal mare di sensazioni in cui è stato invitato a tuffarsi, quando vede Erik guardarlo con un misto di imbarazzo (una rarità!), paura e affetto, non riesce a fare altro che sorridere e dire: «Anche io, Erik. Anche io…».


End file.
